leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
24th century
The 24th century, defined in the calendar of Earth as being from 2301 until 2400, was a period of great conflict and political upheaval between the various races and organizations of the Milky Way Galaxy. In the latter half, the Federation would make contact with several new species and civilizations, including powerful new races such as the Q, the Ferengi, the Dominion, and the Borg, the latter two of whom attacked the Federation on several occasions. The Romulan Star Empire entered a second period of isolation, lasting aproximately fifty years, from which they emerged far stronger than ever before. The Borg attempted to assimilate Earth twice, first in 2366 and again in 2373. The latter year also saw the beginning of the Dominion War, which ended in 2375, with several of the major powers of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants joining together to defeat the Dominion. In addition, the Federation made its first explorations of the Delta and Gamma Quadrants during the latter half of this century. Additionally, in 2387, the Romulan system was destroyed by a supernova which, due to the actions of Ambassador Spock and Nero, ultimately led to the creation of an alternate reality. Decades Major events *'2311': After the Tomed Incident with the Romulan Star Empire, the Federation signs the Treaty of Algeron, promising no research into or use of any cloaking devices. ( ; ) *'2344': At the Battle of Narendra III, the Federation vessel defends a Klingon colony against Romulan attackers. Being regarded as an honorable act, the incident cements the Federation-Klingon alliance. ( ) *'2364': A subtle attempt by parasitic beings to take full control of Starfleet and to prepare for an all-out invasion of the Federation is discovered and thwarted. ( ) *'2367': After making first contact with the Borg in 2365, a Borg cube attacks the Federation but is destroyed in Earth orbit after the Battle of Wolf 359. Later that year, Klingon Chancellor K'mpec is killed and succeeded by Gowron. His position is quickly challenged but eventually affirmed in the brief Klingon Civil War against the Romulan-influenced, but ultimately inferior, House of Duras. ( ) *'2369': The Bajoran Wormhole is discovered, representing a secure link between the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants. ( ) *'2370': The Federation signs a treaty with the Cardassian Union, establishing a Demilitarized Zone along their shared borders. Several Federation colonists opposed to the treaty, as well as several sympathetic Starfleet officers, organize an armed resistance called the Maquis, carrying out a series of attacks on Cardassian military targets. ( ; ) *'2371': The , the Maquis ship Val Jean , and (unbeknownst at the time) the , are pulled into the Delta Quadrant by an advanced being known as the Caretaker. Effectively stranded 75 years from Federation space, the Voyager crew, augmented by the Maquis, and some Delta Quadrant inhabitants, engage in extensive exploration of the quadrant during the journey home, though Starfleet will not learn of this until 2374. ( ) *'2372': After the Dominion and the Founders were discovered in the Gamma Quadrant in early 2371, the Federation condemns an attack by the Founder-infiltrated Klingon Empire on the Cardassian Union. A few months later, a Founder-Changeling bombs the Antwerp Conference between the Federation and the Romulans, giving rise to an attempted but failed coup d'état against Federation President Jaresh-Inyo. Near the end of that year, the Federation's and Klingon's old dispute over the Archanis sector escalates, leading to the Klingon's withdrawal from the Khitomer Accords. ( ) *'2373': After the Founder-infiltration of the Klingon Empire is discovered and the Cardassian Union joins the Dominion, the Khitomer Accords are re-instated. In the midst of these events another Borg cube attacks the Federation, but is destroyed near Earth at the Battle of Sector 001. Later that year, the Dominion conquers Deep Space 9, igniting the Dominion War against the Federation-Klingon alliance. ( ; ) *'2374': After losing Deep Space 9 to the alliance again, the Dominion conquers Betazed. Later that year, the Romulan Star Empire turns the tide of the conflict as it declares war against the Dominion. ( ) *'2375': The Breen Confederacy allies with the Dominion and launches an attack on Starfleet Headquarters on Earth. Shortly after, Gowron is killed and Martok becomes the new Klingon Chancellor. Near the end of that year, with the help of the Cardassian Rebellion, the alliance manages to repel the Dominion forces, finally capturing Cardassia Prime and ending the Dominion War with the Treaty of Bajor. ( ) *'2378': Voyager returns to Earth. ( ) *'2379': The Romulan Star Empire is taken over by Praetor Shinzon as the head of a Reman coup d'état. After a false peace offer to the Federation, Shinzon is killed in his attempt to wipe out all life on Earth with thalaron radiation. Shortly after, the Federation begins talks with the new Romulan government. ( ) *'2387': Romulus is completely destroyed by a nearby supernova. ( ) Appendices 24th century productions * * * **Except for * : ** (in part) ** (in part) ** ** ** (in part) * External links * * bg:24 век cs:24. století de:24. Jahrhundert es:Siglo 24 fr:24ème siècle it:XXIV secolo ja:24世紀 nl:24e eeuw pl:XXIV wiek pt:Século XXIV ru:24 век sv:2300-talet